The Inside Out
by Beanstalks
Summary: Ponyboy and his kawaii friends must live life in the fast times of the 1950's. The Japanese trend has come, and in the midst of the fanboy-ing, the comic book fans and the anime and manga fans wage a quiet war. Quiet...until now. Dally in kitty ears. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own The Outsiders, the book and characters belong to S.E. Hinton, and any anime or fashion mentioned is owned by the persons and/or people that own them. **

I was leaving the theater that sunny day. I had just finished watching the Elvis movie, _Clam Bake._ There was an Elvis Presley movie marathon, but you needed to pay to see each one. _Clam Bake _was my favorite, next to _Jailhouse Rock_, but that movie sold out first.

I was walking home when suddenly a red Ferrari pulled up, and four young men my age burst jumped out. One had hair styled like Wolverine, another like Rogue, a person with clothes resembling Spider-Man's costume, and a horse-face with the Super-Man 'S' on his shirt.

"Well, well, well," said the Wolverine-haired one. "If it isn't the weeaboo president."

I hated being called that. I was hearing a pink tophat with a white cross on it with antlers, a hat similar to that of Tony Tony Chopper from _One Piece_. I was also the president of the Anime Club at our school, which was really popular.

But these were members of the Comic Book Club at our school, which was our rival. They liked X-Men and Marvel and DC and all that, while we liked mangas. Because they are so stupid, and because we are so much more popular, they were often ignored, causing them to lash out and be bullies. At least, I think that's why they're jerks.

They pushed me down and beat me to the floor in a non-sexy way. The Rogue-haired one sexily pulled out a knife and pointed it at my throat.

As I was about to become like Tara Gilesbie's wrists, suddenly, my friends, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dallas and my brother Soda Pop came by. Now there were five of us and four of them.

Knowing the odds, the Comic Book Club got into their red Ferrari and drove off threateningly.

"Are you okay, Ponyboy?" Two-Bit asked. He was an older kid with blond hair all greased up to look like Ash Ketchum's hair, and wore Ash's original clothes, including the hat. Wait, I mean he dressed like _Satoshi_. Two-bit was the resident Pokemon otaku.

Dallas was a raging anime fan because he was raised in Japan, so he not only speaks it, but gets all the cool stuff from there before anyone else. He had cat ears on, thick _Detective Conan _glasses and bow tie, and dressed like Shinji from _Evangelion_.

Soda was more into anime, as he didn't like to read. He liked English versions better, because he didn't know Japanese and hated subtitles.

Johnny was mousy, and mostly read the mangas, and in original Japanese, like me. He was dressed as Ichigo from _Bleach_, but his kimono was hidden under a leather jacket.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, distraught.

"Well, let's go tell Darry," Soda said bravely. "BTW, I found a new anime store that is giving away _Azumanga Daioh _DVD's next week."

"Kawaii," Dallas said majestically. "But I want to finish the latest volume _of Ouran Host Club_."

They sexily walked me home before they went to go to check out the new anime store. Soda said that I should lay down and rest.

"Are you okay," Darryl asked, clearly concerned as to why I was all dirty.

"A couple Commies jumped me," I said sadly. That's what we call the Comic Book Club.

"Honestly," Darry said with a sigh. "You have _got _to give up these cartoons of yours."

"Anime," both I and Soda protested.

"You're both too old for this crap; I'm taking away you're comic books, Ponyboy. Obviously, you're getting lost in fantasy."

"No, I'm not," I said. "And I read _manga_, not comic books."

"Come on, Darry," Soda whimpered, and gave him a puppy-dog look.

"Don't make me take away your cartoons, Soda," Darry said with a stern look.

Soda continued to make the face.

"Oh, alright. But if either of you get too into this stuff, I'm taking it all away."

"Thank you, Darry!" We both hugged Darryl, much to his embarrassment.

"I won't get too involved," I said.

"But," Darryl said with a sigh, "you can't waste your time with that club of yours at school. Either find another after-school activity at school or you quit the club."

Oh no!

"Sure," I said, knowing this to be fair. "I understand."

"Good. Now, go do your homework."

So Soda and I did our homework. Soda had recently re-enrolled in school to get a good job so he could afford his girlfriend Sandy's dream wedding. After homework, we went on the computer and listened to some J-Rock. We both loved Japanese music.

"By the way," Soda said. "Misa Misa is so hot."

"She dies in the manga," I said casually.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

**Author's Note: Of course they went on the computer; the iPod hadn't been invented yet, so they had to go online and listen, possibly on YouTube, if it existed. I'll look it up later and tell you. Will Ponyboy find a new after-school activity and stay in the Anime Club? Or will Darry force him out? And what will the Comic Book Club think when they see the Anime Club president trying out for other activities? Oh, the humanity!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay, even I think this story is ridiculously bad. As such, I pronounce it one of my best works. If I do say so myself, I am giftedly bad.**

I woke up the next day. I put on a red vest, blue cut-off pants, sandals and a straw hat so I looked like Luffy from _One Piece_. I likes OP more than _Naruto_, because everyone loves _Naruto_.

Searching through my finances, I found my $95.00 I planned to use to my my ticket to the anime convention tomorrow.

"Hey, Pony!" Soda said, glomping me as I made my way into the kitchen. He was dressed like Jaden from _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. I knew he didn't like _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, but he decided to cosplay in order to make Darry mad.

Which was why I was cosplaying, too.

"Stupid cartoons," Darry murmured as he served me a slice of chocolate cake.

"_Anime_," I responded in a hiss. "Get with the times, man!"  
"Yeah!" Soda roared, jumping out of his chair. "It's time to duel!"

I gave a hardy chuckle, but Darry just stared at him with a bewildered look.

"That's not what he says!" came a voice from the living-room.

Soda leaped off the chair and peered over the couch. "Dally?"

Dally groggily sat up and looked at us. "Judai Yuki says '_Get your Game On_,' not '_It's time to duel_.'"

"Uh..."

"Speaking of anime, Darry," I said, "are you going to the anime convention tomorrow? Soda and I are; we saved our money for a long time."

"Stupid cartoons." Darry growled as he served a slice of cake to Dally. "Wasting your money on things that aren't real. Just remember our deal, Pony."

"Gotcha!" Dally declared as he slammed a _Winged Kuriboh Lv. 10 _on our makeshift field.

"Aw, damn," I sighed. "The only thing that can help me now is my _Blue Eyes White Dragon!_"

"You forget my monster's abilities."

"You forget that I'm bored!" Soda declared. He slammed a volume of _Vampire Knight _to the ground and jumped in his seat. "Let's go beat those Commies what beat you up, Pony."

"That's stupid," I said. "Besides, we'll look like the bad guys, those jerks will look good. Plus, Darry'll find out and make me quit the club."

"It sounds like fun," Darry put in as he fixed his Ash Ketchum hat from the original _Pokemon _anime.

"I suppose we could go check out the new mangas."

"Better than nothin'," Soda conceded.

I leafed through a copy of the latest _Trigun_ while Soda watched _Hamtaro_ with the little kids in the screening room. Dally was flirting with some girls and pretending to be interested in _Tokyo Mew Mew_. He didn't like a lot of the magical girl animes, though, _Sailor Moon _had a special place in his heart.

As I reached for a copy of _Vampire Knight_, I felt a smooth hand. I looked to see that a girl was reaching for the manga, too!

Cherry Valence was a high-class girl in my science class. I knew she was dating a Commie- I didn't know _who _she was dating, but I had scene her with a boy dressed like Booster Gold, the quarterback.

"I'm so sorry," I said, blushing.

"Here you go," she said as she handed the manga to me. "I'll just stick to my _Cutie Honey_, thank you."

"I didn't know that was a manga."

"Even _I _know that, and I don't read that much manga!"

"What about anime?" Dally said, looming over my shoulder and staring at Cherry's chest.

"What's that? You mean those cartoons?"

Everyone in the store gave her strange or dirty looks.

"You picked yourself a _real winner_," Dally whispered to me sarcastically.


End file.
